Most individuals own or have access to computing and/or communication devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), Internet Protocol (“IP”) phones, etc. Each of these devices may include software for storing contact information. However, users sometime forget to populate desired new entries into their contact lists or choose not to populate a new entry because it tends to be a cumbersome data entry process.